Piney Winston
Piermont "Piney" Winston is the senior club advisor and a character in the TV show Sons of Anarchy. As of Season One, Piney attended and proved to be a commanding figure amongst the gang's hierarchy despite his health. Later on, his son, Opie, came to him and asked to borrow money. Piney refused and told him to "grow a dick". However, he did tell him to join Clay and Bobby on a protection run to make some extra cash. Jax and Piney sold five AK-47s to Nate Meineke, an old war buddy, and his right-wing state Militia. The militia then used these guns to ambush a prison convoy and free one of their members, Frank Cison. Three people were killed during the assault. Meineke dropped his cell phone at the scene, and his last calls had been to Teller-Morrow. When the ATF arrested Clay and raided the clubhouse, Jax, Piney and Opie decided to kill Meineke and his gang to stop them "snitching" if they were apprehended by the authorities. They pretended to sell them more weapons. The boxes of guns were actually filled with explosives, however, and the militia loaded their trucks with them. All of the militia were killed when the bombs were detonated. He and Bobby took a hostage and demanded to know who killed Donna. Half-Sack followed him, however, and called Jax and Chibs for help. They got him out alive, and Laroy, the Niners leader, told them that it wasn't his gang who killed Donna. It was later revealed that he was given a copy of John Teller's manuscript passed on to Jax at Donna's funeral. Piney barely makes a presence in any of the recent SAMCRO activities. However, he proved that he still has a bit of pride left in him, when he rallied his fellow club mates together and bravely helped rescue Tig from a group of bounty hunters He was extremely upset when he found out that Jax planned to go nomad. He voted "yes" on Jax's request and immediately left to return to his cabin. Piney's suspicions became true when Tig eventually admitted to killing Donna. He calmly said goodbye to his ex-wife and retreated to his cabin where he stored away his colors and got his old Army uniform and M1911 pistol. He went to the clubhouse and tried to shoot Clay, but missed. Opie insisted that Piney only attempted to kill Clay out of a fear that Opie would do it himself and Piney didn't want his son to ruin himself. Knowing that SAMCRO is all that Piney has, Clay forgave him by telling him to never return to the clubhouse again without his colors on. When everyone is greeting the return of SAMCRO from prison, Piney approaches Tara about her concerns to get leverage over Clay to kill the deal they have with the cartel. Eventually being told of letters from JT given to her by Maureen Ashby, which hinted Clay had killed JT. Following this, Piney voices his disgust of Clay's decisions to trust Clay before he became as greedy as he is today. Clay then asks why should he believe he won't deliver the letters if he does as Piney demands, and he replies that it is a risk that he has to take. Clay seemingly agrees and warns him that if there is retaliation from the Galindo Cartel, that it will be his fault. Upon leaving Piney tries to make sure that he indeed left, however Clay bursts open the door, knocking Piney to the floor, unarming and hitting him. Clay desperately asks where are the letters as he searches the room, and Piney tells him that they are not here. He tries to recover his shotgun but Clay acts faster. Upon that revelation, Clay deduces Tara has the letters. Piney, fully aware that Clay will harm her, denies this, but to no avail. Realizing he cannot escape death nor convince him that Tara does not have the letters, he instead asks Clay to leave her out, however Clay responds that it is "too late" and uses Piney's shotgun to kill him by shooting him on the chest. Clay then marks the letters LS with his blood on a photo of the First 9 to make it look like the Lobos Sonora did it. Gallery Images Piney 408.png Videos Scott H. Biram - Still drunk,still crazy,still blue (Tribute to Piney and Opie) Trivia *He was portrayed by William Lucking. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Related to Hero Category:Remorseful Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Incriminators Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Sophisticated Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Tragic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male